Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Prologue
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Prologue, The Puppeteer from the Far East #1, is the prologue of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with the introduction of the series' main characters; Raishin Akabane, a puppeteer, together with Yaya, his automaton, who from Japan traveled to Liverpool in England to enter The Royal Academy of Machinart in Walpurgis mainly as a spy for the Japanese Army as well as to exact revenge. Compendium Inside a train that had departed from London and was now bound for Liverpool, Yaya and Raishin had their usual playful banter. Finally, the train pulled into the station but did not come to a halt as its brakes are not working. Raishin and Yaya then nimbly exited through a window, making their way to the top of the carriage, and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin then used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. Yaya trust forward from the train's nose and landed a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way to the center of the city center. A few hours after the train incident, they stopped before the entrance of The Royal Academy of Machinart. Before entering, Raishin tested Yaya's revolve. Without hesitating, Yaya replied that she only desires to be wherever he is. Raishin tells her to keep up her resolve, and Raishin and Yaya enter the Academy. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 prologue was adapted into the first chapter of the first volume of the manga and the first half of the first episode of the anime. Major Events * An unknown culprit intentionally tries to derail the train that had departed from London and is bounded for Liverpool that Raishin Akabane and Yaya is boarding. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, England. * Raishin Akabane and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Characters In order of appearance: New Characters * Yaya * Raishin Akabane * Elder Sister * Younger Sister Abilities New Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Raishin Akabane ** Shinkan Shijuuhachishou - Raishin Akabane Magic Circuit New Magic Circuit * Kongouriki - Yaya Factions and Organizations New Factions and Organizations * British Army * Machinart Division * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Locations New Locations * London * Liverpool ** Lime Street Station ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Academy Gates Terminologies New Terminologies * Wiseman * Night Party * Machine Doll (Tin Doll) * Magician * Puppeteer * Automaton * Machinart Foreshadow * The British Army's Machinart Division was mentioned, using their triumphs in the battles of Trafalgar and Waterloo as examples of Machinart being exploited for military use. They only appeared later on in volume 11 of the light novel. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back mentioned in this chapter. Cultural References * imported from America, regarded as the first affordable automobile, were mentioned trundling along the paved roads of Liverpool. Unanswered Question * What is Shikan Shijuuhachishou? Note # By the end of the prologue, after arriving in front of the Academy Gates, Raishin compared the likeness of the appearance of the Lecture Hall to the appearance of the Buckingham Palace, the residence in London and the principal workplace of the Monarch of the United Kingdom located in Westminster in London in England in the United Kingdom. Quotes * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Yaya is cute, Yaya is super cute. Yaya is the cutest in the world. Yaya is so cute. I love Yaya. Yaya is so bewitching. Yaya is my wife-” * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Of course. If it’s for Raishin, I’d be willing to go through anything; through fire, into your futon-” * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Yes, Yaya is Raishin’s “personal doll”. -Even in bed” * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “The only place Yaya desires to be is where Raishin is. Whether it’s on the battlefield, or in prison, that will never change.” * (From Raishin to Yaya) : “You think too highly of me. I’m merely using you as a tool for revenge.” * (From Yaya to Raishin) : “Don’t be so hard on yourself Raishin. Yaya was a mere doll created by Shouko, from the day I was born I was but a mere tool. And then once this tool was given a purpose, she started living for the first time in her life.” Link Category:Light Novel Chapters